


I'm Well Aware of What You're Looking For

by wrotemyowndeliverance



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemyowndeliverance/pseuds/wrotemyowndeliverance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Turn and Face the Strange. JD and Kurt pay Heather Chandler a little visit. Some lines are directly from the movie so i take no credit for those instances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt laid in his bed, exhausted and a bit hung over from his night with Heather. He was bitterly awoken from his slumber to blinding light in his eyes and a dull pounding in his head which was not being helped by the tapping on his window. Then it hit him that it probably wasn’t a bird or a tree branch and that the same long coat wearing, Icee slurping ass that paid him a visit the night before.  He felt around for a pair of sunglasses on his bed side table and once he grabbed them he groggily slipped them on his face and trudged over to the window then pulled it open.  JD climbed into his room with a mid sized paper bag in hand.  

“Morning, _sweets_. You look radiant today.” 

“Fuck off. Why are you here?” Kurt groggily replied.

"I had a feeling you'd be hung over and that you wouldn't want your parents to find out so I hit up Walgreen's and got you some fast acting aspirin and a couple bottles of water since I'm such a good "not" boyfriend" he said just before handing him the bag

"Thanks,I guess."

Kurt unrolled the top of the bag and pulled out one of the water bottles and the bottle of aspirin, put a couple in his hand and downed them with a big gulp from the bottle.

JD sat down in Kurt's desk chair. "I was thinking maybe later we could pay you little girlfriend Heather a visit. If she had to spend the night with you I'm guessing her hangover is twice as bad."

"Ouch" Kurt said with out an hint of genuine hurt in his voice.

"Really though we should see her. You are like bf gf right? She deserves a little TLC from her loving boyfriend." JD sounded bitter and sarcastic as he said this.

"I guess you're right. Soon as I'm good to go in I'll head out."

"You wouldn't happen to drive a station wagon,would you?"

"Yeah,it's more of the family car though. Why?"

"Because on my way over I saw Mrs.Kelly drive off in it"

"Shit that is the only car I'm allowed to drive"

"I had to get here by some means of transportation I can take you."

"Thanks but I'd rather not look like some trench coat wearing dick wad's Florida Whore"

"You say it like its a bad thing. Besides it's seven o'clock on a Saturday. Hardly anyone you know will see us"

"....Fine,but if any of my friends see us you are dead meat"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I'll be waiting outside."

JD got up,climbed back out the window,and gave him a little salute before climbing back down. Once he was gone Kurt changed out of his disheveled tux into some casual wear and went down stairs.

"Hey Laverne,Your date's here" Mr. Kelly said from looking up from his newspaper and pointing out the window to JD standing in front of his motorcycle smoking a cigarette.

Kurt opened the door to leave but not before he retorted smugly. "Thanks for the update...Shirley" He bolted out of the door before he could see his reaction.

JD tossed his cigarette butt on the sidewalk and ground his foot against it.

"So,you ready?" The dark boy ran his hand over the seat. "Yeah let's get this over with"

JD hopped on his bike and moved up in the seat a bit so Kurt had more room. Kurt then followed suit and got on behind him and fixed his grip on the sides of his chest,too high and loose to feel intimate. As they started moving Kurt took a sharp intake of air and tried to not focus on anything in particular as not to freak himself out,this was his first time on a motorcycle after all. JD noticed he was tense and pulled over by a stop sign.

"Hey are you okay? You seem a little...really fucking nervous."

"What? No I'm fine."

"Alright but just as a little safety measure you should hold on a bit tighter."

"Fine but what I said earlier still stands"

Kurt held on to him tighter and dropped his grip a bit lower in his abdomen. JD started moving again and Kurt was a lot less tense. They eventually made it to Heather's house and went around back to the glass sliding door Kurt knew was unlocked. Quietly they walked inside. JD started to snoop around the cabinets of the house while Kurt just watched him,having known the house already.

"So what's the plan? Extra strength Tylenol? Burnt toast?"

JD pulled out a blue draino bottle and grinned, "I'm a no rust build up man myself."

"Christ, man,quit being so macabre that shit'll kill her."

"Thus ending her hangover!"

"Bossy and unpleasant as she is your plan wouldn't work. No one in their right mind would drink something that looks like that."

"We could…put it in a mug, then she won't know what she's drinking."

"We are not going through with at all, You hear me?" When Kurt looked over at JD he'd already had the blue liquid poured out into a mug

"Come on. Heathers Chandler's got nothing to give to this world but being another reason for some freshman to slash their wrists open and down a little over 30 pain killers. Anyone who offed her would be a hero."

"Dude I'm serious —drop it. Let's just make her a prairie oyster, I'll give it to her, hang a bit,you awkwardly stay in the kitchen,master plan."

JD rolled his eyes at his 'not' boyfriend's statement. "Wow. While that plan is _genius_ I am not staying down here. As much as I love the scent of pinesol and wax fruit, I'm not passing up a _golden opportunity_ to gaze into the _oh so exiting_ private life of Westerberg's own Heather Chandler!"

"I get it, you'll _miss me_ , the layers of sarcasm were not necessary." 

"I'm not justifying that with a response. Let's just make the fucking prairie oyster. Get me the eggs."


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you know how to make that? Jesus that was like a reverse Long Island iced tea."

"What can I say, Having an alcoholic father has its perks."

"Oh, sorry. I guess..." Kurt picked a spot on the floor and stared at it, suddenly feeling sorry he even asked.

"Hey,I'm 17 years old, I'm past the 'woe is me' phase of it."

"Alright…" He kept staring.

"I think you've got tomato sauce on your cheek." Kurt looked up.

"Where?"

"Right....here"

Before Kurt could squeak out a syllable JD pulled him close my his shirt collar and licked it off before pulling his head back and grinning.

"I got it." Kurt's almost as red as the blotch of juice that was on his cheek. Through his embarrassment he manages to squeak out "I'm going upstairs" before darting towards the stair case holding the wrong cup. JD picks up on this but does absolutely nothing to stop him as he trails behind to Heather's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked forward at Kurt "Hey babe" she said yawning.

Kurt's wave back was simultaneous with Chandler's continuation.

"And Jesse James. Isn't there a production of the Odd Couple you two should be in?"

"Real funny, Heather." JD said, leaning in the doorway.

"Shut up" Kurt hissed back at him, then turned to heather and said "It's not what it looks like, he's my ride."

"Yeah that totally makes sense...Anyway what's in the cup?"

"Prairie Oyster." He answered, extending his arm, the cup in hand, towards her.

Heather tool the cup and gave it an experimental sniff.

"He didn't have anything to do with this, did he?" Kurt shook his head no.

Heather swung her legs over the side of her bed and took a big long gulp out of the cup. After choking for a bit she dropped to the ground, the mug shattering against her carpet floor.

"Holy _shit_ " Kurt finally said, finally breaking the hanging silence. "W-we just killed my girlfriend."

"And the thorn in your side."

"Same fucking thing!"

Kurt walked over to his now late fuck buddy's vanity table and sat down, still in shock.

"Shit...this is fucked up."

"No shit Sherlock!" Kurt snapped at him.

"Alright, we killed someone. That's illegal. But...but what if it was a..." That crummy pop song popped into his head. "Suicide."

Kurt looked back at JD, who was now standing at the foot of heathers bed.

"How're we gonna do that?"

"You guys were close, right? She would've told you anything, right?"

"Yeah."

"What if you pulled the "she was so depressed but I was the only one she told" card whenever some one asks about it. What if you were the only one trying to save her but it was _**too late**_."


End file.
